


haven

by kawaii_alpacasso



Series: game grumps drabbles [4]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Angst, Hospitals, M/M, Songfic, first person POV, i guess?, im so sorry, inspired by haven by nell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 19:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18675850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaii_alpacasso/pseuds/kawaii_alpacasso
Summary: “I love you. See you soon.”





	haven

_Don’t cry over me_ __

Let your tears stay with you. Even though I can’t be with you, let them be. I’ll see you soon enough, and I don’t want to see you cry. Our time is ever-limited and I don’t want the last thing I see to be you crying. Smile for me. Please? I’d die for your smile. I’m dying. Let me die for you. Let my death mean something, plant a seed in your imperfect, mortal bones and let the seed grow into something more permanent. Next time I see you we won’t have to part again. Let this time spent apart teach you some wonderful lesson. Have some amazing revelation as you stand at my funeral. And as you look at my body, don’t let your tears drip onto my suit. Shiver. Shudder in the winter winds. It’s getting cold out there, isn’t it? I remember you telling me about it lately. Keep warm. Spring will be here soon. Start anew. Water the seed with thought and courage. Keep going. Persevere.

Yeah, keep going. I’m soon to be flat-lining but you can still climb mountains, you’re not confined to this fate. This room is full of regrets, but please don’t leave me until I’m gone. I don’t want to leave here alone. Please, pet my hair and recall all that time spent together outside of here. Please, my memory is fading quick, where am I? Who am I? Who are you?

—

Arin presses his warm lips against Dan’s forehead, which is growing colder, colder.

“I love you. See you soon.”


End file.
